


Santa Baby

by NerdAlert (alltimelisa)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelisa/pseuds/NerdAlert
Summary: I saw Uncle kissing Santa Clause, or however that song goes.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year and never posted it, oops. No plot really, just uncle Peter ruining Christmas for young Derek.

Derek knows that he shouldn’t be awake so late but he had been just falling asleep when he heard someone driving up to their house. This far into the preserve meant no one ever came down here except family. And one other person. He throws back the covers and slides from his bed as carefully as possible, listening as hard as possible to make sure he doesn’t wake anyone up. 

As Derek creeps towards the staircase he’s almost positive his breathing is loud enough to get himself caught. He sits down on his bottom and slides down one step with a soft thump. He pauses but the voices downstairs don’t stop talking. He hears a man laugh and frowns. 

Santa is not supposed to sound like that. He slides down another step, holding his breath and praying he doesn’t get caught. 

When Derek is about halfway down the stairs he can finally make out the man. It’s Santa! He doesn’t look like all the Santa’s from T.V or the malls, but he knows those people aren’t the real Santa. Maybe the grown ups just got it all wrong. He shrugs but frowns when he sees his Uncle Peter talking to Santa. If Santa gets too distracted he’ll forget to deliver the presents, and Derek is really hoping for an easy bake oven this year. 

He watches as Uncle Peter grabs Santa by the waist. He murmurs almost too low for Derek to hear into Santa’s ear. 

“I don’t know Santa, I think I’ve been naughty this year.” He says with a wicked grin. Santa laughs and throws his head back revealing his neck. Derek knows that his magic would save him but he still doesn’t like Santa baring his neck in front of Uncle Peter of all people. 

“I don’t think coal in your stocking is enough to truly punish you, Peter. I’ve got another idea.” Santa says moving to straddle his lap. 

Derek doesn’t know what’s going on but he does not like it. Santa should be out delivering presents, not distracted by Uncle Peter! Before he can march down the stairs to remind Santa of his job he watches as Uncle Peter leans forwards and kisses Santa. 

Derek gasps and Uncle Peter’s eyes snap open and turn towards the stairs. He pushes Santa off of him, who sprawls in a heap on the living room floor but it is already too late. 

“Mooooooom!” Derek wails flying up the steps heading towards his Alphas room. 

“Mom Uncle Peter is kissing Santa Claus!” He whines running into his mothers legs. She deftly catches him and picks him, swinging him onto her hip. 

She shushes Derek and his cries soften into hiccups. She walks with a calmness she does not feel towards the top of the steps. 

“Peter,” she calls out softly, knowing he will hear her, “Please escort Santa back to his sleigh. And make sure he’s here for breakfast tomorrow. 

Talia brings Derek back to his room. He’s fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth, the soothing heartbeat of his alpha paired with the nights stress having lulled him into a deep sleep. She sighs, smoothing out his brows that are scrunched together even in sleep before stepping out of the room and softly shutting the door. 

* * *

Derek is sitting anxiously at the breakfast table waiting for his mom to say they can eat. The sooner they eat the sooner they can go open presents. 

He’s swinging his legs in the chair waiting when Uncle Peter walks in with Santa. 

“Santa’s having breakfast with us?” He shrieks, making even the non wolf pack members wince in pain. 

“That’s not San-“ Laura starts to sway, shutting her mouth with an audible click when her mother flashes her eyes at her in warning. 

Santa waves awkwardly before choosing a seat as far away from Talia as possible. 

“Santa, can I go pet the reindeer after breakfast?” Derek asks leaning forward, the presents no longer mattering in the face of real live magic. 

“Uh,” Santa starts, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, “I had to drop the reindeer off. They were tired after delivering presents all night.” He finishes with a satisfied grin. 

Derek frowns. 

“Why did Santa lie,” he asks turning to his mom. 

“Derek eat your breakfast,” Peter interrupts, “Santa drove here today so you can’t play with any reindeer. But if you finish eating you can go open your presents.” 

Derek pouts, he had been hoping to make friends with Rudolph but presents were the next best option. He shovels the food in his mouth, unaware of the awkward tension in the room. 

Derek ends up getting a deluxe easy bake oven that year, and it is officially the best Christmas ever. 


End file.
